Lo Merezco No lo Merezco
by Gazajar
Summary: Craig siente que no es lo que Tweek merese, pero todos le disen lo contrario ¿quien tendra rason?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola ¿Cómo están? Yo espero que bien. Ya sé que siempre digo lo mismo pero si no le deseo suerte a quien se molesta en ver mis pavadas me pongo mal. Bueno ya saben de qué se trata solo lean yo no soy buena presentaciones sory. **

**Pareja: Creek **

Lo Merezco No lo Merezco

Últimamente Craig está más paranoico que Tweek. Aun cuando comenzaron a salir el moreno siguió sintiendo lejos su rubio, y tiene miedo de que realmente no lo ame.

-¿Craig?

-¿Qué quieres? –Contesto el nombrado de mala gana.

-¿Te pasa algo malo con tweek?

-Vete a violar a Kyle y deja de estar jodiendo Marsh.

-Ya no seas así, solamente pregunto.

-y ¿Por qué?

-Porque… Tú y Tweek son mis amigos.

-Vete al carajo.

-Bueno, al menos si te pasa algo yo digo que hables con él.

-No hay sobre qué hablar. –Contesta Craig, aparentando indiferencia.

-Craig ¿Qué pasa? Vamos amigo. –Dijo Stan demostrando que enserio quería ayudar.

-Craig lo miro con su típica cara de decir "piérdete". –Salgo con Tweek... –Comenzó confiando en Stan.

-Si… y lo quieres ¿no? –Dijo Stan ya confundido.

-Craig asintió con la cabeza. –Ese no es el problema.

-Stan se confundió más. Pero antes de que Craig continuara lo dedujo. –Tienes miedo de que él no te quiera ¿verdad?

-Craig permaneció sin responder. Pero luego bajo la mirada y está de paso una indiferente a una perdida, con una pisca de tristeza, desilusión y miedo. Aquello le dio a entender a Stan que estaba en lo correcto.

-Pero ¿por qué?

-No lo sé.

-Tienes que saberlo amigo.

-Simplemente no lo siento cerca de mí.

-Stan pensó un momento - ¿Tensión Sex-

-No me vengas con eso –Le interrumpió Craig mostrándole su dedo favorito, y subiendo un poco su tono.

-Jaja ya tranquilo, solo suponía. –Stan pensó otro poco. –Bueno… si estás seguro que no es eso… tú debes saber que es.

-Craig pensó un momento ¿Qué era? ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué se sentía tan lejano de su rubio nervioso?... (Sentirse mal… Sentirse légano a el…) Pensó Craig, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba se puso todavía más triste. Tristeza que Stan noto.

-¿Craig?

-Siento que no lo merezco. –Termino confesando el pelinegro al otro pelinegro que tanto pregunto hasta encontrar respuesta.

-Ya veo… y ¿Exactamente por qué?

-¡Ya Stan! –Grito Craig sorprendiendo a Stan. –¡Solo compara lo que es Tweek con lo que soy yo! ¡Es como comparar a un delincuente con un niño de mami y papa!

-Aunque no quiso decir nada Stan sabía que aquello era cierto. Y permaneció sin contestar.

Comparar a Tweek con Craig era comparar a muchas cosas con su opuesto. Tweek era más sensible y tenía más tacto, era tonto, nervioso e inocente. Un paranoico café-adicto inocente e indefenso. Mientras Craig era más lejano a los demás y en lugar de ayudarlos los perjudicaba más, era grosero, mal educado, una mala influencia e irresponsable. Un pequeño delincuente, que si bien no era un matón como Eric Cartman, era alguien a quien sin duda no querías hacer enojar.

-¿Entiendes mi punto Marsh? -Pregunto Craig mientras se le humedecían los ojos.

-¿Craig por llorar? Eso era algo que ni Stan creía posible. -Craig eso no significa nada malo, es tu personalidad pero no eres mala persona. Vamos, cálmate ¿Que diría Tweek si te ve así?

-No puedo evitarlo por más que piense en que eso es cierto siento que no me lo merezco. -Dijo Craig limpiándose los ojos o de lo contrario iba a llorar, y nunca avía llorado en frente de nadie, por eso no le daría a Stan la oportunidad de ser el primero.

-Stan un por poco pensó que estaba soñando al ver a Craig limpiarse las lágrimas, pero luego se puso bien dándose cuenta que Craig realmente amaba tweek y él iba a ser todo lo que fuese para merecerlo de verdad. –Está bien creer ganarse o merecerse el cariño de quien amas.

-…

-Stan sabía que su amigo era complicado pero tenía que ayudarlo.

-Stan…

-¿Si?

-Gracias, pero no me cómbense. –Dice Craig alejándose.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-…

-¿No iras a dejarlo? ¿Verdad?

-Lo que pase a partir de aquí es problema de Tweek y mío.

-Pero Craid.

-Pero nada. –Dijo Craig poniéndole fin a la charla, y dejando a Stan preocupado y boquiabierto.

-Carajo ¿Le tendría que decir a Tweek?

-¿Con quién hablas Stan?

-Hee? Hola Ky, no te había visto. –(¿Desde cuándo esta hay?) Pensó Stan.

-Si... me di cuenta. –Dijo Kyle un poco serio.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Ya que cagaste la relación entre Craig y Tweek, vamos a tratar de repararlo ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, pero yo no quise hacerlo, al contrario.

-Está bien Stan, lo sé. Pero arreglemos esto, ellos deban estar juntos.

-De acuerdo, pero ¿Cómo carajo arreglo esto?

-No sé pero ya pensaremos en algo, Espero….

-Stan miro a Kyle con su compinche carita de entre triste y preocupado, cosa que a Stan le provocaba ternura, nervios, sensaciones raras… sip, en resumen le hacía vomitar, y eso mismo iso. –Perdón Ky.

-Está bien Stan Kyle. -No se había ensuciado, pero, sabía que aquel descontrol le avergonzaba Stan.

-Nunca voy a controlar eso, que maldición…

-(Al menos eso significa que olvido a la zorra de Wendy, y que enserio me quiere). –Pensó Kyle mientras se le dibujaba una pícara sonrisa de victoria.

-Vamos ya a clases. –Dijo Stan recordando lo de Craig, sabiendo que se lo encontraría en el salón.

-Me alegra que salgamos Stan, mucho. –Dijo Kyle tratando de distraer a Stan de sus pensamientos.

-A mi mucho más Kyle. Le respondió Stan mientras caminaban al salón, pensando en lo cerca que estaba de vomitar de nuevo.

**Carajo ¿Tan miserable soy que tengo que cagar a las parejas felices? Bueno así es la vida (…) ¿Qué? ¿Qué dije? **

**Bueno por ahora lo voy a dejar acá hasta que se me ocurra algo más.**

**PD: Nunca está de más tirar una idea, gracias XD**

**Les deseo mucha suerte, y Saludos. Adiós n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

En la escuela de South Park la noticia de que Craig dejo a Tweek no tardó en darse a conocer…

-Bebe ¿Supiste? –Pregunto Wendy al llegar a la escuela.

-¿Qué Stan te supero? ¿Qué a token le gusta Clyde? O ¿Qué Craig dejo a Tweek?

-Wendy se enojó por lo primero, se sorprendió por lo segundo. Pero continúo. –Lo último.

-Sí, todo el mundo lo sabe. Es triste.

-Lo sé, se veían felices juntos.

-¿Por qué terminaron?

-No lo sé, Bebe. Nadie sabe.

-Casi nadie…

-Hee? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno Wendy, si quieres saber… Escuche que Stan y Kyle saben algo.

-Hoo, así que Stan y Kile ¿no? –Dijo Wendy con tono sospechoso.

…...

-Kyle ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto Stan a su novio.

-Si… -dijo Kyle en tono triste.

-Vamos ¿Qué pasa carita de ángel? –Siguió el moreno abrazándolo.

-Nada Stan, solo que Tweek y Craig… su situación, me pone triste. –Respondió Kyle correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Si a mí igual, siento que es mi culpa ¿Sabes?

-Stan, no lo es, sabes que Craig se iba a dar cuenta por más que tú no preguntaras.

-Si es cierto. Gracias Kyle –Sonrió Stan y luego beso a Kyle de forma cariñosa.

-De nada Stan. Dijo Kyle escondiendo su cabeza bajo la de Stan (porque estaba seguro de que se estaba poniendo rojo)

-Entonces, es cierto que saben algo ¿Quién lo habría imaginado? –interrumpió Wendy a la parejita que se encontraba solitaria en el salón.

-¿Qué quieres Wendy? –Dijo Kyle de mala gana.

-Saber más sobre Tweek y Craig.

-No jodas Wendy, es problema de ellos no tuyo.

-No seas cruel Stan, solo quiero ayudarlos por eso pregunto.

-Kyle no le creyó a Wendy así que mintió. –No sabemos nada.

-Entonces ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

-¡Dije que me ponía triste que terminaran nada más!

-Cierto, pero aun así sé que saben algo ¿Qué es?

-¡Déjanos en paz! ¡Dije que no sabemos nada! ¡MALDITA ZORRA! –Respondió Kyle ya encabronado.

-¡No me digas zorra maldito torpe! –Por el insulto Wendy estuvo a punto de darle una cachetada a Kyle, pero Stan la tomo de la muñeca y la empujó al piso.

-¡Ni se te ocurra lastimar a Kyle! Maldita perra, zorra sucia. –Dijo Stan defendiendo a su preciado Kyle.

¿Cómo te atreves, idiota? Váyanse al demoño ¿Quién los necesita? –Dijo Wendy mientras salía del salón.

-Stan giro hacia donde estaba Kyle y lo abrazo. -¿Estas bien Ky?

-Si gracias Stan. –Respondió el pelirrojo un poco asustado aferrándose a su novio.

-Ya se fue calma.

-Lo sé.

-Es una zorra enferma…

-Sí, pero… Yo no debí reaccionar así, ella solo estaba preguntando.

-Hay Ky ¿le vas a creer a esa que quiere ayudar?

-Bueno Stan… ella maduro en estos años, no es la niñita que era hace dos años atrás. Talvez si quiere ayudar.

-Bueno si, pero… No se Ky, no quiero que te sientas mal por esta tontería.

-Si pero ya sabes como soy…

-Sensible como una niña.

-¡Hey!

-Era broma, solo quiero que estas bien.

-Si… Le pediré disculpas.

-Como quieras pero no dejes que te intimide ¿Bien?

-Bien.

…

-¡Hey Craig!

-Lárgate Marsh.

-Vamos amigo ¿Qué pasa?

-Solo quieres hablar de Tweek, y no quiero hablar de él. Así que largo.

-Pero Tweek te necesita.

-Claro que no yo no soy buena influencia para nadie y menos para él.

-¿Te da miedo corromperlo?

-Tal vez.

-Craig, tu cambiaste. Ya no te saltas las clases, ya no te juntas con malas compañías, le sabes dar a los demás buenos consejos de la vida. Cambiaste y no solo lo hiciste por ti, lo hiciste por las personas que te aman y que te aprecian, por ti tu familia, los amigos que te valoran, y por Tweek. Él te acepto como eras, te acepto cuando cambiaste.

-Sigo siendo el muy maldito hijo de perra que siempre fui.

-Craig, nunca fuiste así. Yo nunca te creí mala persona, he conocido a gente que a tu lado son el demoño y tú un niñito.

-¡Lárgate Marsh! –Amenazo Craig tomando a Stan de la remera.

-Piénsalo Craig.

-Cállate o juro que te mato y deja de molestar. –Craig empujo a Stan al piso y siguió caminando.

-¡Sabes que Tweek te necesita! –Grito Stan mientras Craig se alejaba.

…

-¿Qué quieres tu aquí maldito? ¡Lárgate!

-Wendy yo…

-¡Cállate! Stan no está aquí, no te puede defender, así que vete antes de que me enoje de verdad.

-Solo quería disculparme.

-¿Por qué vienes a disculparte Kyle? ¿Por robarme a Stan? ¿Por hacerme quedar como una puta hace unos años atrás?

-Tú dejaste a Stan por el gordo maldito y no lo valoraste. Yo nunca te lo quite.

-¿¡Entonces que quieres!?

- Disculparme por llamarte zorra. Creí que querías, empeorar las cosas entre Tweek y Craig. Perdón.

-Kyle. Yo ya no soy así, estoy harta de que nadie confié en mi por esa idea ¿Te crees que no me jode?

-Lo siento Wendy, no era mi intención.

-Está bien, tu cuidas de Stan y son felices juntos, eso me alegra mucho de verdad. Yo pido perdón, por haber sido tan mala en el pasado.

-Yo nunca creí que fueras mala Wendy, se bien que te asuste la vida y solo estabas insegura. Pero ahora te diste cuenta de eso y elegiste cambiar, y eso, eso está muy bien.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Porque también soy una persona Wendy, y puedo entenderte.

-¿Sabes Kyle? Nunca te odie, solo tenía miedo. Se bien que tu vida no es perfecta y que pasaste por mucho Kyle. Pero a pesar de todo sigues adelante sin importar lo que digan los demás. Por ti me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo mal las cosas y de que debía cambias. Gracias.

-Yo no sabía ¿Lo dices en serio? Yo creí que me odiabas como a nadie.

-No al contrario, pero tú lo dijiste, estaba asustada.

-Lo se Wendy y lo entiendo.

-Muy bien, entonces ¿Que dices si ayudamos a Tweek y Craig juntos?

-Muy bien, gracias Wendy, realmente as cambiado.

**Si ya se. Las personalidades de los personajes en mis fics son distintas a la mayoría.**

**Pero cada persona escribe y actúa según sus ideas o fantasías, y estas son las mías. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Saludos. n.n **


	3. Chapter 3

Tweek no había ido a la escuela desde hace ya 3 días desde que Craig lo dejo, y si bien Craig no era muy expresivo se le notaba triste. Ambos eran felices juntos, e infelices separados, pero a Craig lo cegaba una idea muy distinta.

Butters Clyde y Token ya estaban enterados de lo ocurrido, pues le insistieron a Stan hasta que se los conto. Siendo amigos de la ex pareja tenían más derecho a involucrarse y ayudar que nadie, claro, según ellos. Y combinando sus tres cabezas trataron de pensar cómo hacer que Craig volviera con Tweek. La cosa no era complicada solo tenían que convencer a Craig de que el si se merece el amor de Tweek, y eso si era lo complicado ¿Cómo lo harían?

-Craig. -Llamo la atención Kenny.

-Hola Kenny ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues debo venir a la escuela…

-Me refiero a aquí, donde estoy yo. –Respondió Craig mostrando su dedo preferido.

-Jeje bueno... escuche porque terminaste con Tweek.

-Y qué ¿Vienes a convencerme de que debería estar con él?

-Sep. –Respondió Kenny con sonrisa pícara.

-Ha menos que tengas un buen argumento ¡Lárgate!

-Bueno aquí hay muchos chicos… como tú que están enamorados de chicos he… inocentes ¿Sabes?

-¿Y?

-Cuando rompiste con Tweek esos chicos se dieron cuenta por que fue Craig, y a pesar de eso siguen luchando por estar al lado de sus niños inocentes.

-No puede ser peor que mi caso.

-Bueno mira… Stan no es el mejor ejemplo a seguir, es bueno y con buenas intenciones, pero no pone atención en clases y le tome el pelo a los maestros, y sale con Kyle inocente nada rebelde el más estudioso del salón. A él no le interesa que Stan no sea un gran ejemplo en los estudios. Además Stan lo quiere y lo cuida con todo su corazón.

-Si es cierto pero-

-Además… -Interrumpió Kenny. –No le digas a nadie pero Damien está loco por Pip.

-Me sorprendería si no fuera tan obvio.

-Si si pero eso es porque tú tienes cerebro, otros no quieren creerlo. Ahora no me interrumpas ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien. –Dijo el moreno girando los ojos.

-El me contó que por lo único que volvió fue por Pip. Esta más que dispuesto a ganarse su corazón, y lo está logrando de verdad. Pip es inocente, tierno, educado… prácticamente un ángel y enamoro al anticristo. Yo sé que Damien se enoja fácilmente, y que desde que se mudó aquí mato a 3 personas por pisarle accidentalmente el pie, pero sé que protege como no tienes idea a quien ama y no tienes idea lo cuanto que ama a Pip ¿Crees que no lo cuidaría? ¿Qué no lo protegería? ¿Qué no se lo merece?

-Bueno si… Tienes razón Kenny… Pero… yo, yo no sé no lo había visto de esa manera… -Dijo Craig comenzando a arrepentirse.

-Y si eso no es suficiente los góticos están enamorados.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Esos emos depresivos y sin alegría? ¿Enamorados? ¿Cuál de los cinco?

-Cuatro.

-Bueno cuatro.

-El de cabello rojo y el alto.

-¿De quién?

-Entre ellos.

-¿¡Entre ellos!?

-Sí y aun con lo poco que les importa… ¿todo? se aman ¿No?

-Valla esa si no la vi venir. Digo lo de Damien fue raro pero esos góticos.

-Lo sé, ni yo me lo creo

-¿Y tú como lo sabes? –Pregunto Craig con mirada de acusación que a Kenny le causo escalofríos.

-¡Eso no importa ahora! -Grito Kenny asuatando a Craig. -Tweek te necesita torpe. Ve con el.

-Craig le mostró a Kenny su dedo preferido. -Gracias Kenny. Te debo una. -Dijo mientras corria en dirección a la salida.

-Vas a ir con el ¿No?

-Claro el es mio gracias por ayudarme a entenderlo nos vemos. -Se despidió Craig.

-Bueno todo listo, Kenny salvo el día. Aunque tuve que rebelar algunos secretos, Damien me matar si se entera que le conté lo de Pip. -Se dijo Kenny a simismo mientras caminaba hacia otro pasillo.

-Y aun no puedo creer que Craig me creyera que esos góticos infelices están enamorados, por favor, ni yo me creo esa... -Kenny Sintió como sus palabras volvían en reversa por su garganta, cuando al doblar el pasillo se encontró a los góticos, bueno dos de ellos, en una situación que jamas abría creído posible.

Hay estaba Dylan siendo acorralado contra los casilleros por Michael (**Son dos de los cuatro chicos góticos que aparecen cada tanto en South Park, tal ves no los conozcan. Asi que ando aclarando dudas) **Kenny no sabia si estaba soñando o no. Pero se confundió mas cuando aquellos góticos unieron sus labios.

-Stan tenia razón la vida no siempre es dolorosa Pete.

-Pete es el apodo de Dylan, según me dijo Stan. Ademas es se solía juntar con los góticos ¿Zabra de esto? -Se pregunto Kenny mientras se alejaba de la parejita mas oscura que había visto hasta el momento. -Mejor ni le pregunto a Stan los muy desquiciados una ves quemaron una tienda ¿Que me harían si yo abro la Bocota?

**Bueno asta acá lo dejo ¿Que? me copan los góticos, tenia que meterlos por hay, mas hacerlos una pareja. Espero que al menos tenga su gracia ¿Ok? Solo estaba siendo original. No me maten XD**

**Saludos n.n **


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Cómo lo hiciste Kenny?

-No se… Supongo que lo ice entrar en razón.

-Si seguro… -Dijo Damien con sarcasmo. –Pero al menos cuéntame que le dijiste…

-Bueno… -Respondió Kenny con tono dudoso.

-¡Se lo contaste! ¡Maldito! –Acuso el moreno furioso.

-¡No lo ise! Yo… yo…

-Si lo hiciste.

-Bueno si lo ice pero mira nomas están felices, no se me ocurrió otra cosa, no había otra manera… por favor no me mates. –Se defendió el rubio arrogando escusas.

-¿¡Que no te mate!? ¡Te voy a torturar una semana¡ -El anticristo estuvo a punto de abalanzarse contra su rubio y pervertido amigo, hasta que su rubio y angelical amigo los interrumpió.

-¿Qué están haciendo? –Pregunto un Chico detrás de Damien.

-¡Nada! –Respondieron Kenny y Damien al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cómo estás? Pip. –Pregunto Kenny agradecido de que Pip le salvara una de sus interminables vidas.

-Si… ¿Cómo estás? Pip. –Siguió Damien.

-Muy bien. –Respondió el rubiecito con una gran sonrisa. –Me entere que volvieron…

-¡Si todos están muy felices por Craig y Tweek!

-Y escuche que fue gracias a ti, bien echo Kenny. –Dijo felizmente Pip, mientras se alejaba saludando con una manita.

En ese momento suena el timbre, indicando la hora del almuerzo.

-Te estas salvando Kenny.

-¿Me salve?

-No lo sé. Pero por ahora agradece tener a Pip de amigo. –Respondió el morocho enamorado zamarreando a Kenny. –Si alguien se entera de lo que siento por Pip, te mato, una y otra vez hasta que te quedes así ¿Entendido?

-Si. –Respondió el "nunca moriré" de Kenny con una mirada de miedo y trauma.

-Damien empujo a Kenny al suelo y se alejó murmurando algo. Kenny no supo si eran insultos dirigidos a él, o churradas dirigidas a Pip.

…

En la cafetería

-¡Me alegra mucho que hayan vuelto¡ -Grito en festejo Clyde.

-A mí también, la verdad no soportaba verlos separados. –Estuvo de acuerdo Token.

-A mí también me alegra volver con Tweek. Dijo Craig abrazando a su novio.

-Gah! Yo te extrañe Craig. –Siguió Tweek nervioso pero increíblemente sonriente.

-Realmente lo lamento Tweek.

-Vamos Craig solo querías lo mejor para mí. Gah! –Siguió el Café-adicto.

-Todavía quiero lo mejor para ti. –Dijo tiernamente el morocho.

-Pero tú me diste lo mejor para mi ase mucho Cra-cra-Gah… -dijo Tweek poniéndose nervioso y rojo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues cuando me dijiste que me querías me diste lo mejor para mi ¡Gah! T-Tu Ca-Cariño ¡Gha!

-Gracias Tweek. Y pensar que arme tanto alboroto solo porque creía lo contrario.

-Y baja alboroto. –Le susurro Token a su castaño. Con la seguridad de que Craig estaba demasiado ocupado como para ponerle atención.

-Clyde rio. –Al menos están juntos otra vez, y esto los hizo más unidos.

-Si, además no hay dudas que ahora Craig siente más seguridad al salir con Tweek. –Concluyo Token.

…

-Tanto tiempo pensando cómo darle seguridad a Craig, y Kenny nos arruina los planes. –Se quejó Wendy.

-Al menos ya volvió con Tweek. Y kyle y tú ya no pelean por Stan. –Siguió Bebe. Dándole palmadas en la espalda a su encaprichada amiga.

-Si como sea… y ablando de Kyle. –Wendy güiro la vista para observar como su pelirrojo amienemigo discutieron Kenny, en otra mesa.

…

-¡Ya Kenny! Dime que le dijiste a Craig. –Insistió Kyle al pervertido que tenía como amigo.

-Kenny dirigió su mirada hacia Damien. Desde otra mesa el anticristo le hizo una seña de muerte indicándole a Kenny lo que le pasaría si hablaba. –Nada Kyle, de verdad.

-¿Por miras a Damien? –Pregunto Kyle, y Kenny trago saliva. -Kenny ¿Que está pasando?

-Oye Kenny. ¿Podemos hablar? – Interrumpió alguien de voz suave con un tono de indiferencia. Cuando se volteo Kenny casi sufre un ataque. Uno de los góticos lo buscaba, y era uno de los dos que Kenny encontró cariñoso con su compañero, después de hablar con Craig.

…

Kenny siguió a Dylan o Pete o como fuese hasta un pasillo alejado. No lo hubiera echo si no hubiera sido su salvación de las preguntas de Kyle, pero de no ir el gótico probablemente le abría intimidado hasta que lo hiciera. Nuestro pervertido amigo trago saliva, sabía bien que el gótico lo buscaba por la situación en la que Kenny lo encontró la última vez.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Mi querido amigo emo… -Pregunto con intriga Kenny.

-Puto conformista. –respondió con indiferencia el gótico ante el comentario de "amigo emo"

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Maldito gótico.

-Dylan ignoro el comentario. Saco un cigarrillo se lo llevo a la boca y lo encendió. –La cosa es… -Comenzó el gótico mientras escupía el humo del cigarrillo. –Sé que nos viste.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De que me viste con Ethan. –Siguió inmutable el gótico.

-Yo… no diré nada. –Se rindió Kenny.

-Sé que no lo aras. –Interrumpió Dylan mirando fijo a Kenny.

Aquella mirada inmutable e indiferente, que Kenny tenía en frente, le provocó un gran escalofrió que no pudo disimular. Pero a la ves mucha tristeza, al ver a Dylan a los ojos, vio su dolor y sufrimiento, su razón para esconder sus emociones y ser gótico, su falta de esperanza y felicidad. Kenny casi sintió todo lo que el chico de negro sentía a diario, se dio cuenta que aquel chico enserio las había pasado mal, aun sin saber su historia, vio una infancia llena de abusos y maltratos, y un presente de miseria y depresión. Sintió lastima por el Gótico conocido como Pete, pero siguió

-¿De qué hablas?

-Que vas a callar la boca o vas a ver lo que te pasa.

-Juro no decir nada. –Se defendió Kenny siendo consciente de que con Dylan no se jugaba.

-Bien, pero si lo haces recuerda que te lo advertí. –Dijo Dylan tratado de sonar amenazante, aunque le era difícil con la vos suave que poseía.

-Está más que claro. Amigo. –Afirmo Kenny asustado.

-Bien, y no me llames amigo, ni agás comentarios de esto. –Termino de decir Dylan antes de irse.

- Bien ahora ¿Quién es más peligroso, el gótico o el anticristo? -Kenny ayudo a Craig a que volviera con Tweek, y lo que consigue fue la amenaza de muerte de dos seres aterradores. Damien y Dylan. Además más de uno le aria preguntas hasta descubrir la verdad. Sin duda el rubio se encontraba entre la estaca y la pared.

Pero al final todo le salió bien. Mientras unos preguntaban sobre su charla con Dylan, otros sobre Craig, y otros lo felicitaban con la buena acción de unir dos personas nuevamente. Kenny se mataba mintiendo por el bien de sus vidas.

…

Craig y Tweek estaban nuevamente juntos, más unidos que nunca. Craig se dedicaba a calmar los espasmos de Tweek sin ayuda del café, y con la ayuda de mimos y cariño. Mientras Tweek sacaba el lado las dulce de Craig, probando que el último puede amar a una persona como ama a Tweek.

Como amaba a su rubio a su café-adicto… a su piel blanca y cuerpo tembloroso, a sus cabellos desalineados, a sus labios café dulce, y todo lo que Tweek era y representaba para el…. Amor.

**Hasta acá dejo toda la cosa. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Bueno nos vemos la próxima. Tengo encargado un Tyde talvez escriba sobre eso ¿Quién sabe? **

**Saludos n.n**

**Bueno eso fue todo, espero les haya gustado **


End file.
